The Fall of A Jedi Knight
by AthenaRome
Summary: AU. A young Jedi is corrupted by the Dark Side when the Galaxy is attacked by the Thousand Sith and Their Droid Army. As she falls the Jedi most come to terms with her sexuality, power, morals, past, present, and future. Eventual Femslash.
1. Chapter 1

AthenaRome.-

This is a Star Wars Fanfiction that's in a AU that ignores the Darth Bane's rule of two over the Sith, adds characters, and adds and deletes several other elements.. Basically it takes place during the clone wars but has little to do with the main cast from the movies. It's the story of a OC Jedi and the title says the rest. Read, Review, Enjoy.

By the way cause I'm a total nerd and know all this I'll be using some of the more exotic and unknown species of Star Wars, though anyone that's played The Old Republic should be fine.

I don't own Star Wars, the current owner is Disney.

**The Fall of a Jedi Knight.**

**Episode I.**

**The Clone Wars.**

**Chapter I.**

**Raxus Prime.**

**The Galaxy is at war. A force of a thousand Sith had returned from a Exodus on Drommund Kass and seized control of a massive Driod Army. Three Sith control the Confederacy of Independent Systems: The mysterious Darth Sidious; Darth Tyrannus, formerly Jedi Master Count Dooku; and Darth Ravager.**

**The Three Sith Lords wield some of the deadliest powers of the Dark Side of the Force, half the galaxy has fallen under there Tyranny. Hundreds of Jedi and Sith alike have fallen.**

**In a effort to gain a advantage Twi'Lek Jedi Master Cyra Sa'Ryne and her young padawan, Zeta Athenas journey to Raxus Prime to ambush the leaders of the Intergalactic Banking Clan.**

**Little did they know that Raxus Prime Would hold great danger for the two Jedi.**

Zeta's Perspective.

Raxus Prime is a toxic Hellhole deep within Separatist Territory, needless to say I hated it, every fucking part of it. Anyway the Banking Clan felt that it would be a good idea to recycle the wreckage on this forsaken planet I to battle droids, makes them seem cheaper than there friends at the Trade Federation but the CIS in general isn't known for good thinking.

As we neared the separatist base I looked over at Master Sa'Ryne, the red-skinned Twi'Lek didn't seem to mind the disgusting planet.

"Don't tell me you tolerate this shithole master." I said.

"Don't be so crude Zeta, besides every piece of wreckage has a story, it may keep you entertained." replied Cyra.

"You should know master, it takes a lot to keep me entertained." I smirked.

"Zeta your 17 and I've been your master since you where 5 years old, is there anything about you that I don't know?"

"Quite a lot Master, quite a lot." the bickering would've continued if not for the fact that we finally reached the base, well more like a crashed Sith warship from Revan's era with a squadron of Super Battle Driods outside that we are assuming is the base.

Cyra turned to me, I nodded. She unsheathed and ignited her green lightsaber, I did the same to my purple lightsaber. Like most padawans I started out with a average blue lightsaber but at the start of the Clone Wars started I spent six months worth of missions scavenging battlefields to make what I consider the perfect lightsaber.

My master always said that with my dark robes, hood, and expensive looking purple bladed lightsaber I could pass as Sith. I brushed her off by pointing out my perfect skin, blue eyes, and my inability to use force lightning, none of those being Sith qualities.

Me and my master leaped into combat and quickly destroyed the droid squadron.

As we proceeded deeper into the ruined base many more droid squadrons suffered a similar fate, including several droidekas. I could sense the presence of the bankers in the ship's bridge along with something very dark, and very powerful. I doubled over from the force of the latter presence.

"Zeta! What's wrong?" my master panicked.

"I sense a Sith, a powerful Sith." I explained after I got up. My master closed her eyes and grimaced before opening them.

"I sense it too."

We proceeded to the bridge, lightsaber ignited and senses sharp. The long corridor was void of any life, mechanical or otherwise. The bridge was obviously a trap.

When the door opened we saw the last of the banking clan board a ship. The ship was a Separatist shuttle sitting on a landing pad just outside the remains of the bridge, as it took of we noticed two women stayed behind, they watched the shuttle leave.

The women wore nodded black cloaks and held deactivated lightsabers in there arms. The taller women turned first and I saw she was a Rattataki, the chalk white skinned alien had distinctive all red eyes. She was Darth Ravager.

The shorter woman turned. She was a Miraluka, or atleast I thought she was because her hood went all the way over her yet she seemed to be able to function perfectly.

"Darth Ravager." my master spoke.

"Cyra Sa'Ryne." spoke Ravager in a voice that was both seductive and smooth, a extremly un-sithlike voice if you ask me. Also she seemed to be void of the darkside's corruption. My master briefly turned her attention to the apprentice.

"Well Ravager I see you have a new pawn."

"A pawn? This is my apprentice Kaza Marr, decedant of Visas Marr." Ravager bragged about her apprentice. Knowing the Sith Kaza would end up betraying the Dark Lord of The Sith as soon as the opportunity presented itself.

Eventually Ravager's bragging ended and her lightsaber was ignited. A long blood red blade left one end of the hilt, presenting the whole room in it's demonic glow, a glow increased by the second blade of he lightsaber.

The red glow was soon accompanied by a green glow from my Master's sword. Near instantly followed by the distinctive purple glow of my very own lightsaber, lastly Kaza Marr ignited her own sword, a orange blade.

My master went to fight Ravager but with my and Kaza it didn't take long for orange to strike purple.

Me and the young Sith would be evenly matched, but she had the home field advantage. I was mostly blocking, parrying, and countering her powerful attacks. I knew that one single screw up would end with me in serious injury.

Somehow I got lucky and managed a successful counter attack on her. I would've finished her off but Ravager was trying to do the same to my master. I did a classic move by deflecting the strike with a thrown Lightsaber.

Before the sword even returned I was tackled to the ground by Marr. I would've been dead if my sword didn't return and the hilt hit the Sith's left temple and seconds later scratch her neck as it almost decapitated her.

We returned to combat and I soon found me and my master back to back defending ourselves from the very lethal, very deadly attacks of the two Sith women.

Just when I though my life was about to come to a close Marr decided to attempt to kill her distracted master. The yellow blade penetrated the Rattataki, yet fails to kill her. Kaza's face was of pure shock as she attempted to and later suceeded in escaping.

The mission ended with Darth Ravager captured but The Intergalatic Bankers escaped and there was a lone Sith on the loose in a planet full of old ship and semi-working parts. Am easy escape.

Me and my master left the Junkyard planet along with our new prisoner.

* * *

This is just a short introduction chapter, introduces the four main characters of the story, the next chapter is when things start to actually happen.

Posh and if you haven't optics I'm a big fan of Knights Of The Old Republic, The Old Republic and The Force Unleashed.

-AthenaRome.


	2. Chapter II

AthenaRome.-

So that last chapter was kinda a prequel to the story but here is the real start to it. I'm still honna keep going with the current chapter numbers though. Read, Review, and Enjoy.

**The Fall of a Jedi Knight.**

**Episode I.**

**The Clone Wars.**

**Chapter II.**

**The Matriarch.**

_There is no emotion, there is peace._

_There is no ignorance, there is knowledge._

_There is no passion, there is serenity_

_There is no chaos, there is harmony,_

_There is no death, there is The Force._

I muttered the Jedi Code to myself as I meditated, not something I normally enjoy but I'm gaurding the cell that Ravager is in so I might as well be calm. It's hard to be calm while the only thing between you and a pissed off Dark Lord of The Sith is a transparent laser shield.

After awhile I simply gave up. The Jedi tried to teach me that patience is a virtue and all that crap but it never really sunk in. Now I'm bored out of my mind looking at a injured Sith Lord in the middle of a Breakdown.

And the worst part is it takes several hours for a ship of this size to reach Coruscant from the Outer Rim Territories however due to a skirmish in the Mid-Rim he need to take a very specific Hyperspace route, not to mention The Jedi Council insists on us waiting for a official Republic escort. I know it's one of the leaders of the Thousand Sith but come on.

A day and a half to two days is what it'll take to get Coruscant know, assuming the armada is on time and not half destroyed. I sighed and brushed hair out of my face before I got lost in thought while absentmindedly drumming my fingers.

I looked over at Darth Ravager, that now seemed to be regarding me differently. As she noticed that she had my attention a smirk grew on her face. I tried to ignore her stare but the fact that she was basically glaring holes into my head pissed me off.

"Why the fuck are you looking at me?" I snapped.

"Oh, that is not Jedi-like behaviour, at all." her smirk grew.

"I don't care. Now I'm asking you again why are you looking at me?" I was giving her angry glare.

"What? Can I not enjoy the sight of a pretty girl?" her smirk made it clear that either she was trying to seduce me, confuse me, anger me, or all three. So I just kept up my glare, neither increased nor decreased.

I wasn't going to respond to such a blatant and underhanded trick, she was trying to turn me to her side and probably kill her apprentice for her. Not gonna happen, though unlike most Jedi I have no qualms about killing a Sith apprentice.

Luckily a shift change happened and the force of 30 Clone Troopers returned to guarding the single cell. I decided to meet my master on the bridge. I walked through the dimly lit hallways towards the bridge of this fine Star Destroyer.

Star Destroyer. A ironic name for the dreadnought star cruiser favored by the republic and by extension the Jedi, the again considering the fire power this battleship carries Star Destroyer makes a very accurate name, possibly exagerated but I'd rather not find out, nor would the people of whatever system just got there own star blown up by the alledeged good guys.

Another thing about me. We it comes to morals I don't see it as black and white, in a war no side is ever without it's own crimes. The Jedi and the Republic as whole is morally grey. However it is my home and I have no intention of leaving.

Besides even if i tried leaving I probably wouldn't make it very far without getting blown to Kingdom Come. I mean don't get my wrong, my piloting skills are great and all and my skills in starfighter combat are good enough for Anakin Skywalker to comment on them but my Astromech droid kinda got destroyed when I tried to manually modify him.

Reardless of that I am rather fond of my master, the red skinned Twi'Lek with a interest in everything and anything was well beautiful, I'd never say it to her face cause she would either slap me and report me to the Jedi Council, lecture me about the whole no attachment bullcrap, or in my dreams show similar interest.

Though in reality my master knew next to nothing about my sexuality in general, hell I barely even looked at the big picture user I just realized I liked girls and hadn't really thought past that what so ever.

Growing up at the Jedi Temple I really had no freaking idea what sexuality is Intill at age 14 I wandered deep into Coruscant's underworld. I learned more than enough about sexuality, and emotionally scarred myself.

Anyway back to the present I finally reached the Bridge. Any mildly intelligent ship designer knows to put the Holding cells as far away from the Bridge and any and all Hangars as possible, the Republic ship designers are no exception.

I saw my master talking to the Jedi Council via the Holo-terminal.

"...Ravager was captured however after her new apprentice attempted and failed to kill her." Cyra said.

"Though knowing the Sith and considering the fact that her master is in our custody, Marr was probably able to take Ravager's power base." I added.

"Padawan Athenas is correct, are spies within the Sith report that Kaza Marr has taken control of Ravager's portion of the Separatists." Mace Windu revealed.

"I'm guessing the problem is bigger than a few driodekas and incompetent Dark Jedi?"

"Yes young Padawan, though insulting enemies, the way of the Jedi is not." Yoda commented.

"Well I held my own against her just fine, my master is the one that needed my assistance."

"Don't get cocky child." my master warned.

"You must realize Zeta that you are rapidly completeling your final Jedi Knight trials while Kaza Marr is a freshly deemed apprentice with nothing to her name but her ancestor assisting Meetra Surik against the Sith Triumvirate." Obi Wan Kenobi pointed out. Wait a second the only time the Jedi were near extinct it was the Sith Triumvirate, Thousand Sith had three leaders. The Sith were trying to return to there glory days.

"Even so I sense great power within the young Sith." Master Sa'Ryne said "it is possible that she simply didn't use her full power. Kaza Marr may be a legitimate threat."

"And if not she has control of Ravager's powerbase, that includes many Battle droids, star ships, and Sith..." I would've gone on but I was interrupted.

"The Sith under her command are likely to betray her as soon as possible, without a powerful figure head this régime will collapse in on itself." Mace Windu was the one who interrupted me and gave that assumption.

"I thought absolutes aren't the Jedi way." normally I wouldn't care about the numerous hypocrisies of the Jedi Order but I couldn't resist calling on Mace Windu's use of a absolute, despite knowing I'd probably get more opportunities, Windu was known for his frequent use of absolutes whoe in face of the enemy, I experienced it, along with near death and the loss of my olriginal lightsaber at the Batlle of Geonosis.

"You are assuming that absolutes are against the Jedi code, assumption in itself is a absolute." he replied. After that embarrassment I decided to simply shut up, and subtly backed away till the Holo-terminal could only detect my basic features.

Two days later our Republic escort finally arrived. Now getting to Coruscant would only take a few hours, hours I could use for sleep. Dismissing myself from the Bridge I proceeded towards my personal sleeping quarters.

The Venator-class Star Destroyer, The _Matriarch _was literally my home away from home. My actually home was the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, soon I'd be back.

* * *

This and the next chapter were meant to be together but I think that I should have each planet or area being detailed within its own chapter, also I've decided that once the Dark Side takes over this story is goIng a different direction than the movies, I'm going full blown fanfiction at that point.

-AthenaRome.


	3. Chapter III

AthenaRome.-

Screw writer's block I'm pushing through it and I'm gonna continue this story. I've finally settled on a way to do the third chapter and hopefully beyond. Sorry I haven't updated since August but I have my reasons/excuses 1: Writer's block 2: Hectic Life 3: Video Games 5: Girlfriend 6: friends. But seriously I'm sorry and I will be working on this story. And I'm continuing it on a planet I both love and hate.

Read, Review, Enjoy!

**The Fall of A Jedi Knight.**

**Episode I.**

**The Clone Wars.**

**Chapter III.**

**Balmorra.**

The _Matriarch_, now escorted by a small fleet of Republic ships was making good time to Coruscant, we would soon pass Balmorra. Balmorra was a vital planet to the Sith Empire during the Great Galactic War, the scars are still there.

At the moment I was meditating with my chambers aboard the Dreadnought. The pieces of my prized Lightsaber had finally locked into place, I knew it because I could feel through the crystal.

All Jedi are bonded with their crystal but mine is unique. The Purple crystal I found embedded on the sea floor in Manaan, I was the first one to touch it in centuries but it felt familiar and I had instantly formed a force Bond with the rock. According to a archaeologist I meant when I had a encounter with a Bounty Hunter that had tried to steal and sell my Lightsaber the crystal originated from Korriban of all places but was somehow turned to the Light, sounds like lies to me.

I put my sacred weapon of precise destruction back onto my belt as I went to see my master, she requested I meet her at her chambers.

* * *

I saw her in only her skin tight under-robes, I sight to behold but I kept myself in check. "You wanted to see me master?" my hood was down showcasing my long brown hair.

"Yes Zeta, your rapidly approaching 18 and by the time you reach that age I need to reveal something to you...something the council has forced me to reveal to you. Zeta you..." Just my luck that was the moment a explosion shook the entire ship.

Me and my Master ran to the nearest window and we saw it. A Separatist Fleet was attacking Balmorra and we got caught in the battle. We heard the Admiral shout over he intercom that we had to get involved in the defense efforts. Me and Master Sa'Ryne looked at each other and we both nodded. Defense it is,

I rushed ahead to the Bridge while she got her robes and Lightsaber before following. Aboard the bridge was Admiral Rykus Zion, the Togruta was considered one of the Republic's finest and was voted as the Admiral of The Year twice in a row. I trusted him.

"General Sa'Ryne, I have positioned our fleet in sequence with the Balmorran Defense Fleet, we won't be able to defeat the Sith but if we aim right we can damage them enough for the Defense Fleet to hold the line in till we can send proper reinforcements." He said.

"Excellent Admiral I trust that you've informed the Republic of the situation."

"Yes general a fleet is incoming."

"Good," she turned towards me "Check on Ravager, we can't risk a Sith of that magnitude escaping." I nodded to my master and rushed off to the Prison block. The Dark Lord was attempting to meditate despite the violence, I doubt she was successful. She had no weapons and the ship's doctor had injected her with a shot that limited her use of the force. She could still effect herself but no one beyond, fortunately. Hopefully it would last long enough for us to get out of this disaster...

...and of course the entire ship was rocked by a long series of explosives before alarms sounded ordering a evacuation. "Oh fuck my life." I muttered.

Cyra commend me to take Ravager to a pod, me, my master, and our prisoner would land on the surface of Balmorra. I opened the cell of the Sith Lord.

"Well, I see that you've changed yo..." I got sick of her talking.

"Quiet, or the Sith are attacking and Marr won't hesitate to wipe out two enemies at once." thank the force that Darth Ravager listened, I can't stand her.

While me and unfortunately my terrible company ran towards the Escape pods I did a quick stop at my chamber to take my pack. It included a set of robes, my spare Lightsaber, three medpacks, a combat stim, and a Holocommunicator, or atleast it will if I packed, I don't exactly have time to check.

After that me and Ravager made a mad dash for the escape pods. Cyra was already there so the three of us cramped into the pod and fell towards the surface as the Separatist fleet tore through the the remaining Star Destroyers. A unfortunate victory for the Thousand Sith.

As she looked at the space battle Ravager said "A grand victory for the Army, a victory that I was not a part of. I have no more standing among the Sith, I surrender to you...Jedi." She sounded sincere and weak, broken almost. I probably should've trusted a pathetic voice like that but I've lived the last 12 years of my life being taught that Sith are evil and I'm probably the order's least stable member.

"Can we really trust you Ravager? How can I be sure you won't stab me in the back?" I knew my master would most likely reprimand me for that later but at the time I didn't care.

"For the record I don't have a Lightsaber to stab you with...or anything to stab anyone with." I let out a shaky breath at her comment and started saying the Jedi Code to myself, I really hate that woman.

"Ravager, you are a prisoner of war and the Jedi Code dictates that we can't kill you, however the Code says nothing about allowing Clone Troopers to put you down in the name of them Republic." Before the war I'd be certain she was lying but the war has made it very hard for even the most senior Jedi to keep themselves firmly on the teachings of the Jedi Code, my master is only seven years older than me.

"An empty threat, Jedi don't order executions." Damn this bitch annoys me, I really, really hope that she won't survive the crash.

"Yeah well I'm about to become a exception" I growled at the crazy bald witch. I knew Master Sa'Ryne wouldn't be pleased but I can tell that this terrible evil woman is getting on her nerves nearly as much as she is getting on mine.

"Quite Ravager. I will allow your case to go in front of the council if you would stop aggravating my padawan, deal?" Well my master sure knows how to calm me down, if only she would calm me down in a different way...

After I shook that thought away I decided to meditate through the rest of the journey.

* * *

Whether it was luck or the force we managed to crash into somewhat familiar territory, the pod had embedded itself into the front wall of the Balmorran Arms Factory. I had found most of my Lightsabers internal compenets during a mission me and my master had earlier in the war.

Me and my master had hailed all nearby clone troopers, a squad of six and one heavily armored clone holding a assualt cannon circled the pod as Ravager exitted.

"Unnecessary I already promised I wouldn't betray you, I don't go back on my promises." she seemed sincere but I have a severe hatred for her. I would keep a very critical eye on her.

"Ok well assuming nothing has changed since are last visit their should be some functional, but damaged Thranta-class battleships left over from the Galactic War, Zeta me and the clones will secure the vessel keep a eye on Ravager, she is Sith intill the council says otherwise." I nodded as my master left and I knew that the Darth had rolled her eyes.

I looked down at myself I had my black cloak, some matching light armor and a dark purple under robe, my pants matched the garment and my boots were black, same for my gloves. The belt I wore was primarily black but with silver trim. I decided that my gear was in order so I checked on my Lightsaber.

The sacred weapon was made out of a rare black metal, I had found it on Telos, my guess is that it was formed from the bombardment 4,000 years ago, the Star Forged cannons fired a strange type of powerful turbolaser, the black metal must've been made when a laser hit a rock formation. Besides that my Lightsaber had shiny durachrome trim, forming a circle around the activation switch, my Lightsaber was definitely my most prized possession if I lost it, well...it wouldn't be pretty.

After examining my weapon I glanced over to see Ravager digging through my supply pack.

"Looking for this?" I asked while gesturing to the solid durachrome cylinder clipped to my belt, under my left hand.

"Yes actually, I had hoped to be atleast moderately armed, your back up is no Sith Lightsaber but it will do."

"Are you saying there is any different between a Jedi's lightsaber and a Sith's?" Was there any difference at all?

"Yes my dear, a Jedi weapon is meant to protect a Sith's weapon is meant to kill, the crystals used by Sith are forged to do more damage, it has not been unheard of a Sith Lightsaber overloading a Jedi's with a single strike. Jedi weaponry is weak." Ravager was trying to anger me again and maybe even goad me into being Sith but it wouldn't work "Your mind is as chaotic and emotional as any teenager, your master had failed to keep you away from all the Jedi preach against, whether it be anger, pride, or _love_." that last one hit me like a bat outta hell.

"...you, you...lie I...I don't love...anyone..." I tried to tell her off but needless to say I had failed. She shook her bald head.

"You are a open book my dear, a open book with potential in the dark side." before tensions could boil over my master commed me.

"Zeta, you and Ravager get on board we have a chance to get through the separatist armada if we hurry." with that me and the bane of my life ran towards the docked museum piece of a ship.

Hopefully we can escape the separatists and the thousand Sith.

* * *

Again sorry I haven't update but here I come back into the game.

-AthenaRome.


End file.
